An organic EL element is a self luminous type light emitting element and is expected as a light emitting element for display or lighting, and studies are made actively in recent years. To promote commercialization of an organic EL element, low power consumption and long service life of the element are an essential point, and they are especially a big issue in a blue light emitting element.
For such reasons, various consideration have been made with regard to an organic light emitting material, and for the purpose of improving light emission efficiency and service life of a blue light emitting element, improvement of styrylallene or anthracene derivatives has been made (for example, Non-Patent Document 1, and Patent Documents 1 and 2). Further, as development of a material for display is accelerated, a material having a constitution enabling obtainment of blue light emission with high color purity (short wavelength and narrow full width at half maximum in light emission spectrum) is in demand for the improvement of NTSC ratio.
Until now, as a light emitting layer material of a blue element, anthracene derivatives have been reported (Patent Documents 1 and 2 and Non-Patent Documents 1 to 5 described below). However, when a light emitting layer is formed by using a material with short emission wavelength for the purpose of having light emission with high color purity, it was difficult to improve a service life property of an organic EL element with high light emission efficiency.